Squirtle
Squirtle is a species of Pokémon in the series of the same name. It is a Water type Pokémon that made its first appearance in the first generation games [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Red'' and Blue]]. Physiology and Behaviour Squirtle looks like a turtle. It has purple-black eyes, blue skin, a cream belly, a brick-red shell, and light blue tail. It uses its shell as a protection and sprays water at enemies. Appearances Main Pokémon games Squirtle was one of the three starter Pokémon in all of the first generation Pokémon games excluding Pokémon Yellow, though in that game it could be acquired after coming in possession of the Thunder Badge. Squirtle wouldn't become a starter Pokémon again until the remakes of the first generation games, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen for the Game Boy Advance. Squirtle would once again be obtainable in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, where the player could choose one of the three Kanto starters after defeating Red. It is a secondary starter in X and Y, received from Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City. Other Pokémon games Squirtle and his evolutions appear in ''Pokémon Snap'' for the Nintendo 64. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Squirtle appeared as a float in the stage Poké Floats. A trophy of Squirtle was also in this game. Squirtle appeared as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, where he was one of the Pokémon Trainer's three different Pokémon, the others being Ivysaur and Charizard. In the game he was the lightest of the three Pokémon, and was the only one who could perform water based attacks. A trophy of Squirtle could be acquired in this game. Wartortle and Blastoise are both either mentioned or featured in the Super Smash Bros. series though have minor roles. Trophy descriptions Super Smash Bros. Melee :"Retreating into its shell and spitting water at its foes is Squirtle's trademark response to danger. It's one of the three Pokémon that trainers can receive from Professor Oak in Pokémon Red and Blue. Squirtle evolves into Wartortle and then Blastoise, ramping up its water powers with each evolution." Super Smash Bros. Brawl :"A Tiny Turtle Pokémon. In times of danger, it pulls its arms and legs inside its shell to protect itself from enemy attacks. When it conceals its neck, it also shoots a powerful stream of water from its mouth. Its shell not only protects its body, it also reduces water friction when it's in the water. When it levels up, it evolves into Wartortle." In the anime Origin and inspiration The origin for the name Squirtle seems to be obvious. It is observed that Squirtle looks like a turtle. Its name is a combination of squirt, referencing its small size and a "squirt of water" from a water gun, and turtle. The first part of its name could also refer to its Squirrel tail. In-game information Pokédex entries Game locations Evolution Base Stats Moveset Gallery Sprites Category:Pokémon species Category:First generation Pokémon Category:Water type Pokémon Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Snap Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Ash Ketchum's Pokémon Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Amiibo characters